Shower Drama
by FFFfanfictionfanatic
Summary: Deidara just needed a moment's peace and quiet, but alas, Hidan has other ideas.. Hope you enjoy.


**Shower Drama**

**Rated:**** T**

******By~ FFF.**

He finally had a moment to himself. The chilly morning air collided with Deidara's exposed skin as he hurried for the shower tap. Stripped down to only a small white towel around his waist; Deidara stood awkwardly in the middle of the stone bathroom while the hot, steamy water rushed into the shower tub. While the steam from the water filled the small bathroom he craved for the moment he could dive into that hot shower, to escape the still present tormented by the cold air around him. He watched with mild interest as the invading steam covered the small mirror above the sink like a blanket and he knew it was time. Quickly, Deidara tore the towel from his body and discarded it on the cold floor as he entered the shower. A hot flood of water engulfed his entire body, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde's throat. Slowly he pulled his arms up his chest to eventually rest on his throat. Closing his eyes, Deidara relaxed.  
The Akatsuki didn't like to make a habit of coming together so this occasion was particularly rare for the Akatsuki as they were all present in body under the same roof. In fact, they were all currently tucked soundly in their individual beds at one of the Akatsuki's Land of Tea hideouts. The atmosphere with all the members awake and within close proximity to one another was always a daunting experience for many; an experience the Akatsuki themselves often try to avoid if they could. However, as a mission involving all of the members was being conducted Kakuzu saw it fit to have all the members stay under one roof for the time being to save expenditure. This decision has meant that the already rowdy bunch have had to live together for the time being, increasing the amount of arguments and insults being thrown around; thus the reason why Deidara decided to abandon the comfort of his warm bed in order to have a peaceful moment in the hot shower by himself. Raising his arms, Deidara ran both his hands through his drenched golden hair, revelling in the hot rivulets running down his face, arms, and the rest of the length of his body. He finally have a moment's peace.. That is, until…

_BANG!_

The bathroom door suddenly burst through, almost breaking off its hinges in the process. An unwelcome wave of fresh, cold air invaded the steamy room and made contact with Deidara's body and snapping the blonde out of his state of shock. Quickly Deidara bent down and snatched the white towel from the ground and shoved it over his manhood and held it there firmly. With a look of insanity gleaming in his eyes, Deidara whipped his head around to the door to determine who dared disrupt his peaceful moment. A blur of silver and Deidara knew immediately who it was.  
Deidara growled in the most threatening way he could under such circumstances, "_Hidan_!"

The accused lazily turned his head in the direction of the blonde but turned back to the mirror, unfogged it and proceeded to investigate his sleepy face. "Oh, hey Deidara-chan.."  
Ignoring the disrespectful honorific the silver haired man just used on him for a moment, Deidara turned back to the issue at hand.  
In a slightly louder tone that he was sure would wake up the rest of the sleeping Akatsuki, Deidara barked, "Why the hell did you come in here yeah?"

Hidan squirted a fair amount of toothpaste onto his abused toothbrush and replied to the young blonde in a slightly irritated tone, "Why do you think? I need to use the bathroom, duh." Hidan forced the toothbrush into his mouth and started scrubbing his pearly teeth, ignoring the monstrous rage boiling within Deidara; until it erupted.

Not able to take anymore, Deidara threw a block of soap at Hidan's head, hitting the target perfectly. Hidan's head turned slowly and ominously until he was promising death to the young blonde with his crimson eyes. Not deterred by his impending death at Hidan's hands, Deidara continued in his hysterics. "Well fucking _wait_!"  
Deidara could have sword he felt a vein pop in his temple as he glared at the emotionless and unamused face of Hidan, still holding the toothbrush in his mouth and hand. When he received no response Deidara resorted to throwing another object at the intruder; Konan's shampoo bottle. This time the object missed its target as Hidan whipped his head to the left just in time to miss the object. The bottle collided with the stone wall behind Hidan with a loud force.

"Will you stop throwing things at me? I could get hurt or something!" Hidan couldn't help but yell back at the blonde; he was highly amused by the blonde's irritation.

Deidara was about to reply when they both heard a faint yelling from down the hall; Kisame. The two froze for a moment as they knew what happened whenever the shark man's sleep was disturbed. Deidara knew he better tone it down a little if he wanted to live another day and not meet his untimely demise at the hands of Samehada, but his jaw dropped when he saw Hidan turned to the open door and heard him bellow back to Kisame to 'Shut-up!' and 'Mind your own business fishcakes!'  
In order to stop the maniac from signing their death wishes any further, Deidara picked up another object sitting innocently in the shower; Konan's conditioner bottle. And threw it at the back of Hidan's head with a low thud.

It happened so quickly. Not having time to react to Deidara's newest makeshift weapon, Hidan found a large weight wrapping around his waist and abdomen, and constricted tightly. Although, Hidan didn't have a moment to voice his pain as realisation struck him and the string pulled him from his feet and sent him reeling out the door and down the hallway back to his room.  
Just when Deidara thought the strange matter had left the room- taking Hidan with it- a thinner version slithered its way into the room and wrapped around the handle of the door. With a light tug, the door was pulled shut and the room quickly filled with the heat from the hot water and steam. Deidara stood absolutely speechless.

**Been having a pretty tough time with being sick and doing trials for the HSC so i've been neglecting my stories and stuff. I finally decided i needed a break so i decided to write this :)**

**I hope you guys like it. I'm really not sure what i wrote, it was sort of just me blurting something that came to mind into a document. Also i'm sorry if some of the things i've written don't make sense. =S Just please let me know so i can fix it. **

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
